Ángel de mi vida
by RinKo InuKai
Summary: Cuando los actos rompen el compás de las reglas... La felicidad se vuelve una actividad prohibida... Al borde de la muerte Riza y Roy se dan cuenta de lo mucho que se aman... Roy x Riza POR FIN EL ÉPILOGO!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, sólo la idea de la historia es mía._

_**Ángel de mi Vida**_

_**Prólogo **_

_**Cuando el viento Llora...**_

**_ El mar suspira de dolor..._**

_Las gotas de agua golpeaban el suelo, concreto sólido teñido de Rojo carmín, el viento susurró un sonoro lamento, el ángel de la muerte rondaba en los campos de batalla , reclutando soldados a su causa, entre ellos el ángel de la vida, de la lucha misma, imposible de reemplazar, el frío recorría su cuerpo , el calor abandonaba sus mejillas sintiendo el débil abrazo de su protector, el tiempo era insuficiente, calma en un momento desesperante , un sabor contrastante para el dolor convertido en dulzura, perdiendo al ser amado, un sello en los labios, prometiendo la unión después de la muerte..._

**_Cuando el amor empieza en minutos ... _**

**_ La esperanza muere en segundos... _**

_Se odiaba por no haber predicho la escena, lamentaba el no haber sido él quien le rescatará, por que tenía que ser ella, por que siempre ella, por que hasta ahora se daba cuenta de lo que su corazón escondía, el aliento se cortaba , tras lentas y dificultosas respiraciones que se agolpaban cerca de su cuello, abrazaba hacia él mismo su frágil corazón, el cuerpo de su ángel, su vida se iba con ella, sus inseguridades regresaban una a una con el tic tac de su reloj de plata, silencio ... el cielo lloró la idea de perderla, Ahora lo sabía sus sueños morían , al verle cerrar sus Ojos._

**_Cuando la muerte llama a su victima ..._**

**_ Los sueños se vuelven la sala de espera ..._**

_**- no quiero que llores** – susurró contra su cuello, la debilidad se apoderaba de su cuerpo, luchaba aferrándose a la vida, pero no, la muerte ya le había apuntado en su lista y no desistiría hasta tenerla a su lado, como su brazo derecho en el Hades._

_- **No seas tonta** – le beso la frente – **¿ Quién llora?** – preguntó incrédulo al viento, al silencio, sólo ellos dos sentados en el suelo._

_Sonrió, dibujo en sus labios una débil muestra de afecto, señal alentadora, que injusta la vida, cuanto le amaba, era difícil no estar a su lado._

_**- Te amo **– se escuchó de sus labios , lo más bajo posible, sin embargo no lo suficiente para que él no le escuchará – **Siempre te amaré **– dijo abriendo sus labios sin sonido, el aliento se marchaba poco a poco, las fuerzas cesaban._

_**- Lo sé** – respondió el hombre que le protegía en sus brazos, que le brindaba el calor que su corazón emanaba , sus palabras eran dulces, mezcladas con sabor a hiel, no era vanidad, si no sincera humildad. – **siento lo mismo, también Te amo** -_

_**- Que triste, después de todo , nunca nada fue perfecto, el amor secreto, nos hizo perder valioso tiempo en nuestras vidas** – dijo con amargura , el dolor de su cuerpo, de su herida era nada comparada con el de su alma._

_**- No digas más, ya tendremos tiempo para recuperar esos momentos perdidos** – suspiró dándose ánimos así mismo en silencio – **Cuando ese momento llegue, nuestro mundo será más perfecto -**_

_**- Si, será después de la muerte, más allá de la vida humana** – dijo perdiendo su voz._

_- **Riza, mi Riza, por favor, guarda tus fuerzas para la batalla** – silencio – **jamás me perdonaré el no haberte protegido –**_

_- **Coronel, ya se lo dije... ese es mi deber, usted debe vivir para dirigir a sus hombres en las numerosas batallas que vendrán – **dijo entrecortadamente._

_- **Sólo quiero vivir para amarte y protegerte** – la abrazó con más fuerte, escuchando la queja de su teniente._

_Las lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, los mantenía cerrados, no podría resistir ver al hombre que amaba, por él cual luchaba y vivía para proteger con una mirada melancólica, derrotada , podía sentir las sensaciones en su abrazo, cuanto se odiaba por ser ella la causante de su dolor, quería salvarle, verle vivo, lleno de felicidad, de arrogancia y vanidad , listo para la conquista de pueblos, de mujeres y defensa de sus ideales, pero ahora se daba cuenta que lo quería sólo para ella, que le quería ver vivo para que a su lado toda la vida le pudiera proteger y hacerle sentir que a pesar de todas las mujeres que frecuentaba, ella era la única, la más importante._

**_Cuando el dolor llega al alma..._**

**_ El espíritu del ser humano se quebranta... _**

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

**_Continuará..._**

_Hola chicas, soy Al Shinomori y este es mi primer fic de esta pareja, espero no decepcionarles, después de todo no es lo mismo adaptar que escribir._

_Este fic esta dedicado a las chicas que me apoyaron en mis adaptaciones y que siempre están ahí para darme ánimos, en especial para **JUN TAO CHAN,** a la que le prometí desde el año pasado que subiría este fic y por Y o Z NO LO HICE, AMIGA gomen nasai, ya sabes mi lema: Más vale tarde que nunca... Espero que tu ahijado sea bien recibido._

**_Dejen sus comentarios y nos leemos el miércoles, el capítulo 1 ya esta listo, acá les dejó un adelanto :_**

_**- Lo harás cuantas veces quieras, una vez que vivamos juntos** – Roy se sorprendió a sí mismo, sus palabras eran sinceras, inconscientemente había pedido a su teniente que pasará el resto de su vida con él, a su lado, siendo su mujer, eso quería, que fuera su esposa, en ese momento comprendió cuan importante era ella para él. _

**_Dios les Bendiga_**

**_Les aprecia al chan_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, sólo la idea de la historia es mía._

**Capítulo 1**

_**Cuando la luz del sol se oculta... **_

_**La luna resplandece en la Oscuridad...**_

Se encontraba meditando, perdido en un mar de preguntas, la habitación no era espaciosa, pero era lo suficiente grande para tener en ella una cama, los instrumentos necesarios para mantener estable a los pacientes que luchaban entre la línea de la vida y la muerte, un cómodo sillón blanco era su refugio, observando a su alrededor, regresando a la realidad, su realidad, clavó su vista en el frágil cuerpo recostado en la cama, tan tranquilo, recibiendo en su cuerpo el suero de la sonda clavada en su mano, su rostro inexpresivo, entregado a la oscuridad que sus ojos le daban al mantenerlos desconectados de todo estímulo externo.

_Cerró sus ojos, siendo presa del pasado, tormentoso, doloroso e inválido pasado, los recuerdos llegaron uno a uno, golpeando sus pensamientos..._

_**Cuando el silencio se rompe ... **_

_**Los secretos de los amantes son revelados**_

_**- Mi coronel, acá están los médicos** – se escuchó la voz entre cortada de un soldado, se había apresurado a buscar ayuda, uno de los soldados había sido herido, una compañera, una amiga._

_**- Déjate de formalidades y apresúrate** – dijo desesperado al sentir la respiración débil de la mujer que sostenía en brazos – **Anda no te quedes Ahí parado Jean, muévete** – grito desesperado. _

_**- Roy...** – susurró Riza al percibir el movimiento violento del cuerpo de su Coronel y el palpitar acelerado de su corazón ._

_**- Lo lamento cariño, no quise...** – las palabras se quedaron atoradas en la garganta cuando sintió el roce de los labios de su teniente, empezaban a enfriarse, el cuerpo de su compañera perdía su calor poco a poco, lo que indicaba que tal vez fuera demasiado tarde, No, se negó a ello, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro reforzando su negativa a dejarla partir sin él._

_**- mmm...** – suspiró la chica dibujando una mueca simulando una sonrisa – **siempre... quise hacerlo **– dijo en un hilo de voz, sus fuerzas se marchaban sin su permiso._

_**- Lo harás cuantas veces quieras, una vez que vivamos juntos** – Roy se sorprendió a sí mismo, sus palabras eran sinceras, inconscientemente había pedido a su teniente que pasará el resto de su vida con él, a su lado, siendo su mujer, eso quería, que fuera su esposa, en ese momento comprendió cuan importante era ella para él. _

_**- Tramposo** – pensó la chica, en el estado en el que estaba era fácil decir ese tipo de palabras, esperaba darle ánimos hasta en el momento de su muerte, sin embargo no tenía fuerzas para alcanzar su arma y apuntarle en la cabeza a ese Coronel suyo, era una broma de mal gusto sabiendo en la situación en la que se encontraba, **- ¿ A caso me esta pidiendo matrimonio Coronel ? -**_

_**- No te lo pidió Riza, Te lo ordeno** - sonrió con esa picardía que le caracterizaba, ahora caminaba a toda prisa llevándola a donde estaban los médicos, ellos harían algo por su querida teniente -_

_- **Usted nunca cambiará, mi coronel, creo que si no hay otra opción sólo me queda decir acepto ...** – y sonrió abrazándose más hacia él, sus palabras habían sido dichas con firmeza, tomando fuerzas, las últimas que le quedaban había aceptado la propuesta del hombre al que amaba._

_El palpitar del corazón de Roy se había estabilizado, tras la llegada de Jean se puso de pie y camino hacia donde le esperaban los médicos, Ya se encontraba más tranquilo, - **LA ESPERANZA MUERE AL ÚLTIMO **– gritaba su conciencia, él se aferraba aquella frase. _

_- **Por aquí coronel**- le distrajó la voz de un hombre de edad madura que se encontraba en un Jeep._

_Roy depositó a Riza en las sabanas blancas que estaban en la parte de atrás del transporte militar – **Todo va estar bien **– susurró cerca de su oído, le vio sonreír cuando depositaba un beso en su frente, entre abrió sus ojos, esas pequeñas piedras ámbar que le hipnotizaban – **Sabes que te amo, nunca lo olvides** – fueron las últimas palabras de la teniente antes de perder el conocimiento - _

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Hola chicas, que les pareció este capítulo 1, espero que sigan leyendo y dejando sus comentarios. _

_Gracias a Unubium, Xris, Vale black, Jun Tao chan, The hawk eye y Walking por sus comentarios._

_Acá les dejo un adelanto del capítulo 2:_

_- **Roy...** – dijo sintiendo la debilidad de su cuerpo cansado, nunca imagino terminar así, respiro con dificultad – **dicen que uno muere de la manera en que esta acostumbrado a vivir** – dijo abriendo sus ojos, chocando con la mirada reprochadora de su superior. _

_Roy frunció el ceño al escuchar las palabras de su teniente – **Tú no vas a morir** – dijo con seguridad._

_Hasta mañana, les aprecia al chan ..._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, sólo la idea de la historia es mía._

**_Capítulo 2_**

_**Cuando el cielo llora la perdida de un ser querido ...**_

_**La madre tierra da consuelo a su corazón...**_

Una vez más atrapada en el abismo, el mismo sueño, la misma espera, las piernas se debilitaban, trayectoria en círculos sin fin ... por más que lo intentaba nunca le alcanzaba, ahí estaba a escasos centímetros de tomar su mano y se esfumaba como si de una alucinación se tratase , una vez más, lo intentaría una vez más, hasta tenerle cerca, se arrojaría a sus brazos antes de caer...

_**- Un sueño desgastante** – se dijo en silencio mientras seguía corriendo, perseguía la figura del hombre al cual había jurado proteger con su propia vida si era necesario..._

_Y en un momento todo era paz, la neblina le rodeaba, era imposible fijar la vista y saber de que se encontraba rodeada, completo silencio, agonizante, una pesada tranquilidad que le llenaba de inquietud – **Después de la tormenta viene la calma** – se escuchó la voz de un hombre. _

_Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, negándose a esas palabras, la vida en la milicia le había enseñado a nunca confiarse, al contrario mientras más calma, debía mantenerse en completa alerta, sus sentidos se agudizaron..._

_Tiroteos, el sonido que se escapaba de las armas de fuego ensordecía , no se dejo intimidar, ella estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de experiencias... pero lo que vio a continuación le sorprendió, las fuerzas abandonaron su cuerpo, aquel peso que se había acumulado durante su búsqueda se concentro en sus piernas, cayó de rodillas... no podía ser..._

_**Cuando la calma llega en un momento inesperado...**_

_**El abrazo de la incertidumbre enloquece a quien la espera...**_

Los disparos no terminaban, en donde comenzaba una batalla el fin era la muerte, esclavos de la milicia, de la defensa del pueblo y de sus vidas , debían cubrir sus espaldas, todos eran compañeros de guerra , incluso los amigos morían por proteger a sus seres queridos, sólo los más fuertes sobrevivían, la técnica, la estrategia, un conjunto que aseguraba la victoria.

_**La amistad forjada con hierro... **_

_**sella con sangre la defensa de un amigo ...**_

_**- No** – se escuchó el grito ahogado de un hombre **– Riza...** – susurró viendo horrorizado la sangre que se deslizaba como un hilo delgado color carmín de sus labios._

_**- Coronel** – sintió un golpe en su estómago, el oxigeno le hizo falta, su garganta quemaba, el dolor era insoportable, cerró los ojos con fuerza._

_**- Por que...** – dijo en voz baja sosteniendo el cuerpo la mujer, se acomodo en el suelo para abrazarla y darle calor, no quería soltarla, no quería perderla ._

_**- Es parte de mi deber** – dijo en respuesta la rubia –** protegerle - **_

El deber... que no podía pensar en otra cosa... que no se daba cuenta que su vida era más importa para él que otra cosa y ahora ese mismo deber la lastimaba...

_**- Es mi culpa...** – fue interrumpido, los dedos de la joven se posaron en sus labios, impidiéndole seguir._

_- **Roy...** – dijo sintiendo la debilidad de su cuerpo cansado, nunca imagino terminar así, respiro con dificultad – **dicen que uno muere de la manera en que esta acostumbrado a vivir** – dijo abriendo sus ojos, chocando con la mirada reprochadora de su superior. _

_Roy frunció el ceño al escuchar las palabras de su teniente – **Tú no vas a morir** – dijo con seguridad._

Riza sonrió 

– _**Coronel **– hizo una pausa – **sabe que podrá engañar a todas las mujeres, excepto a mi** – suspiró **- sabes que cuando mientes tus ojos pierden su brillo seductor** – dijo pausadamente, como si arrastrará las palabras._

_**- Nunca mentiría en algo tan serio** – dijo Roy con tristeza **– prometí a tu padre cuidar de ti –**_

_**- Y lo hizo bien , Coronel - **su voz sonó triste al escuchar de los labios de su superior, que su preocupación era causa de la promesa que había hecho a su padre y no por algo que sintiera en especial por ella._

_**- Mi Riza – **soltó desesperado, su impecable calma se desvaneció al verse ahí en el suelo tendido con la persona más importante de su vida, debatiéndose entre la vivir o morir** – Yo te necesito, sólo para mí, para siempre a mi lado – **las lagrimas salieron sin su permiso._

_**- Roy... – **su voz se atoró en su garganta, quería gritarle cuanto le amaba, pero no podía, su orgullo no se lo permitía, ante todo el deber, ese maldito deber que le hacia perder lo que más amaba en la vida._

Riza sólo pudo cerrar sus ojos esperando que el dolor pasara...

_**Cuando los actos rompen el compás de las reglas...**_

_**La felicidad se vuelve una actividad prohibida...**_

OoOoOoOoOo

_Hola chicas, muchas gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios a : Unubium, Xris, Vale Black y __The Hawk Eye__ , bueno sólo espero que realmente este fic este gustándoles, después de todo en esta pareja soy primeriza, así que espero sus comentarios para saber si sigo con otras historias de esta pareja o mejor me dedico a las otras secciones, donde ya tengo fics._

_Nada es lo que parece, así que acá les dejo el adelanto del cap 3:_

**- Si sigues moviéndote así** – besó su frente – **despertarás a tu mami -** sonrió observando los bellos ojitos grises de su bebé, abría su boquita en un bostezo, observándole detenidamente el militar camino hacia la ventana, le miraba embelesado, era parte de el mismo, fruto del amor que se tenían su mujer y él, un regalo del cielo.

_Espero que esto les anime a leer y a dejar reviews_

Les aprecia al chan 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, sólo la idea de la historia es mía._

**Capítulo 3**

_**Cuando las lagrimas son consecuencia de la felicidad...**_

_**El calor de los corazones inunda de buenas nuevas el alma...**_

De pie... frente a la cama donde había pasado más de dos semanas su querida teniente en recuperación, no se había rendido a la muerte, y está al ver su determinación, su lucha por seguir a lado de sus seres queridos, le ofrecía otra oportunidad, la cual no iba a desaprovechar, eso se había dicho años atrás cuando noches en vela, durante esos días en que ella se debatía entre abandonarse a la muerte o seguir en el camino de la vida, cuidaba de ella, velaba su sueño, tan pacifico y despreocupado.

Ahora después de cinco años de ese acontecimiento, se encontraba de nueva cuenta en ese mismo lugar, en la misma habitación, como si el destino le jugará una broma, sabor amargo mezclado con miel, una dulzura que jamás aborrecería.

Observó atento su alrededor, volviendo al mismo punto, se acercó con paso lento evitando perturbar el sueño de la mujer a la que más amaba, se inclinó para besar con delicadeza sus labios, esa piel rosada a la que nunca había podido resistirse a probar y degustar , tomó en sus brazos cuidadosamente un querubín envuelto en sabanas blancas .

**- Si sigues moviéndote así** – besó su frente – **despertarás a tu mami -** sonrió observando los bellos ojitos grises de su bebé, abría su boquita en un bostezo, observándole detenidamente el militar camino hacia la ventana, le miraba embelesado, era parte de el mismo, fruto del amor que se tenían su mujer y él, un regalo del cielo.

**- Los hijos siempre son bendiciones de Dios** – escuchó una voz masculina, provenía de la puerta, se encontraba tan maravillado con el nuevo integrante de la familia Mustang, que no se había percatado de la entrada de su visitante.

**- Mi general** – dijo Roy en voz baja evitando despertar a Riza – **me alegra que este aquí** – le vio acercarse a él para contemplar el bebé que posesivamente sostenía en brazos .

**- Ya sabes¿ cuál será su nombre ?** – preguntó el recién llegado ofreciendo sus brazos al padre de la pequeña -

**- Hai** – le entregó el bebé, después de todo ese hombre tenía más rango que el tanto en la milicia como en la vida de Riza, El general Grumman, el abuelo de su querida esposa - **Elizabeth –** dijo dirigiendo una mirada de reojo hacia donde estaba su mujer descansando, había sido una labor difícil, más que la primera vez.

**- Es preciosa** – dijo el anciano, observando la nube escasa de cabello azabache cubrir la cabeza de su bisnieta, esos hermosos ojos grises y su piel rojiza daba por hecho que tendría una tez blanca, así como la nieve **– Vaya... esta nena es toda una Mustang** – suspiró – **por fin pagaras tus pecados Roy **– sonrió imaginando al mejor de sus militares tras muchachos que quisiesen conquistar a su hija – **una rompe corazones** – finalizó.

**- Espero que se parezca a su madre en carácter y que de mí sólo las características físicas **– sonrió imaginando escenas parecidas a las que su superior había tenido en su mente **– lo primero que haré será enseñarle a como usar un arma -**

Ambos hombres sonrieron tras esas palabras.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió.

**- Mi general, permiso** – se escuchó la voz de un soldado.

Roy miró hacia la puerta, observando a un joven soldado dándole el saludo típico en la milicia, Roy respondió al saludo , permitiéndole pasar, el joven hizo una reverencia al observar que el General Grumman se encontraba en la habitación, dos de sus superiores estaban reunidos, el hombre de edad avanzada hizo un saludo inclinando su cabeza, el tener a la pequeña en brazos no le permitía dar un saludo formal.

**- Dime** – dijo Roy, esperando una respuesta rápida, no tenía la menor intención de usar esos cálidos momentos para trabajo, estaba con su familia, en un momento más que importante.

**- La señorita Rockbell quiere verle** – dijo el muchacho observando a la pequeña que el general Grumman sostenía en brazos – **es preciosa, como un ángel** – se le escapo al muchacho al ver a la hija del general de brigada, Roy Mustang – **Felicidades mi General** – sonrió el muchacho olvidando que se encontraba frente a su superior, debía brindar respeto y seriedad.

Roy sonrió gracias al comentario del soldado, echo un vistazo a la cama donde estaba su esposa, y también daba gracias a Dios por que ella siguiera descansando, conociéndola, este alboroto ya le hubiera despertado desde hace minutos. Ahora entendía que tener un bebé era algo muy cansado y sólo ella podida hacer esa tarea.

**- Dígale que en un momento la atiendo** – dijo Roy con voz firme .

**- Si señor** - hizo el saludo militar – **con su permiso** – giro sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación.

**- No creo que Winry quiera verte a tí, lo más probable es que quiera ver a esta hermosura, cuando venía para acá todos en el cuartel se preparaban para venir más tarde** – dijo el general Grumman tomando asiento en el sillón que anteriormente había sido el refugio de Roy, cuando esperaba que la enfermera trajera a su hija a la habitación.

**- Cierto** – dijo Roy mirando por la ventana, el cielo se nublaba, las nubes cobijaban al sol, ocultando sus rayos, las gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer, un nuevo regalo para ampliar su felicidad.

**Cuando Dios colma de Bendiciones nuestras vidas...**

**Los corazones están completamente agradecidos con el Creador...**

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hola chicas, que les dije no todo es lo que parece, espero que este giro de 360º les haya gustado y me digan que les parece, creen que supe conectar bien los recuerdos...

_Agradecimiento a Xris, Unubium, Vale Black chan , The hawk eye chan y a todas las chicas que leen , espero que dejen sus comentarios._

_Les adelantó que después de este fic, tengo pensado otro en honor a mi amiga Xris, así que ya empezaré a trabajar en él. _

_Les aprecia al chan_

_Dios les bendiga..._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, sólo la idea de la historia es mía._

_**Capítulo 4**_

_**Cuando el amor se brinda con sinceridad...**_

_**Las promesas de los amantes son eternas.**_

_La sensación de tranquilidad regresaba a su cuerpo, un extraño calorcito concentrado en sus mejillas le hizo regresar de su profundo sueño, había tenido una vista de lo que había sido su pasado, acontecimientos que eran historia, abrió sus ojos confiada en que su presente era mucho mejor que cualquier época que hubiera vivido._

_**- dormilona** – besó sus labios – **por fin despiertas** – sonrió al ver sus lindos ojos ámbar abrirse lentamente._

_**- mmm** – bostezó discretamente._

_**- Te amo **– le dijo al verle enfocar su vista en sus ojos._

_**- Lo sé –** sonrió la mujer, paseo su vista por la habitación, buscando algo._

_**- No esta aquí, el general Grumman se la ha llevado a pasear para que los chicos puedan conocerla** – le dijo descifrando lo que su esposa intentaba encontrar._

_**- ¿ conocerla?** – preguntó mirándole sorprendida._

_**-Así es querida… tenemos una pequeña en la familia Mustang, es preciosa** – sonrió, al ver el rostro de su esposa maravillado, adoraba esos momentos en donde en el rostro de su Riza sólo había felicidad, le había prometido protegerla y amarla hasta la muerte._

_**-Quiero verla** – dijo entusiasmada, se reincorporó de la cama quedando sentada – Busca a mi abuelo, - se mordió su labio inferior – **No puedo creer que todos la conozcan antes que yo que soy su mamá** – dijo haciendo puchero, un gesto que sólo él le conocía a su teniente, sólo en la intimidad de su familia, mostraba las diferentes facetas que escondía como mujer._

_**- con una condición –** dijo Roy mirándole embelesado, por Dios, cuanto amaba a esta mujer, la amaba tanto como así mismo y le agradecía el que le permitiera estar a su lado y los dos grandes regalos que le había hecho, ahora que tenían 5 años viviendo juntos. Como un matrimonio._

_**- La que quiera mi General** – respondió Riza haciendo el saludo militar, le guiño un ojo coquetamente._

_**- su nombre será Elizabeth –** dijo con firmeza, atento a la reacción que ella haría._

_Los ojos de Riza se abrieron como platos, por la sorpresa, Roy quería que su hija tuviera su nombre clave, aquel que usaba para misiones importante, donde ella hacia el papel de la más importante y única amante del General._

_**- ¿ Qué dices ?** – le preguntó curioso, ansiaba saber si estaba conforme con el nombre._

_**- Claro que si cariño –** se acercó para quedar a escasos centímetros del rostro de su marido **– ven** – susurró , posó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Roy y lo haló hacia ella, besando sus labios._

– _**ya extrañaba la suavidad de tus labios cariño** – dijo contra su boca permitiendo profundizar el beso, un beso cálido, enloquecedor, apasionado, una fruta embriagante y adictiva…_

_**Cof, cof** – se escuchó un carraspeo, interrumpiendo el momento romántico._

_Voltearon para encontrarse con el recién llegado._

_**- no entiendo como alguien como tú puede tener una vida perfecta, una esposa, dos hi…** - fue interrumpido por los gritos de un niño._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Cuando los amigos se gozan de tu felicidad...**_

_**Te das cuenta cuales son las verdaderas amistades...** _

_**- No puedo creer que Roy tenga una hija tan hermosa** – decía un joven de cabellera Rubia._

_- **Pues es gracias a Riza, por supuesto** – se escuchó la respuesta de otro chico de cabellos negros._

_**- Si gracias a Dios se parece a Riza** – dijo otro hombre, clavando su vista en la niña._

_**- No seas tonto, acaso estas ciego** – le dio un coscorrón – **sólo mírala es la viva imagen de Mustang** – dijo señalando el rostro de la niña._

_**- Jean tiene razón, la niña se parece al General** – dijo Falman sonriendo._

_**- No es justo, a Roy siempre le toca lo mejor –** dijo derrotado Havoc **– Por que no puedo conseguir una linda novia, casarme con ella y formar una familia** – dijo con los hombros caídos. _

_**- por que tienes la suerte de un pescado** – dijo el chico de lentes divertido. _

_**- Cállate Fuery, nadie te pidió tu opinión** – dijo Havoc frunciendo el ceño._

_**- Ya muchachos, van asustar a este angelito **– dijo Winry que sostenía en brazos a la bebé._

_**- La señorita Winry tiene razón, debemos llegar a la habitación, antes de que Riza empiece a disparar a medio mundo por no conocer aún a su Hija** – dijo una joven de cabellos castaños, imaginando a la mujer desesperada, exigiendo que le llevarán a su hija a la habitación. _

_**- Shieska tiene mucha razón, démonos prisa** – dijo Breda, observando a las dos chicas maravilladas con los preciosos ojos grises de la niña... definitivamente por ese cuerpecito corría sangre de Roy Mustang... Su General aprendería lo que era sufrir cuidando de su hija, de los ojos de los chicos cuando estuviera en esa edad, no cabía duda reviviría sus años de juventud..._

_Siguieron avanzando hacia la habitación para saludar a la madre y entregarle a su pequeña en brazos sana y salva, todos se sentían felices por la vida que tenían sus amigos, parecía un regalo divino, la felicidad que tenían en sus manos, olvidando que años atrás pedían por la vida de su compañera, de su amiga Riza Hawkeye, aquella amazona que en ese tiempo, en esa misma habitación se debatía entre la línea de vida o muerte..._

**_Cuando la muerte te da una segunda oportunidad..._**

**_Se debe vivir como si cada segundo fuera el último..._**

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Hola, espero que este cap haya sido de su agrado, me siento medio desanimada, hay muy pocos comentarios y de las mismas personas , que paso con las otras que leen??, pero bueno , me siento satisfecha con mi trabajo y agradezco de corazón a **Unubium, Vale chan, Xris chan, Jun Tao chan, The Hawk eye,** por sus palabras de aliento, nos leemos en el siguiente cap, que al parecer es el último._

_Onegai dejen sus reviews._

_DIOS LES BENDIGA _

_Les aprecia al chan_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, sólo la idea de la historia es mía._

_**Capítulo 5**_

_**Cuando las bendiciones descienden de lo alto…**_

_**Entonces la felicidad es una garantía eterna…**_

_**Papá… mamá, conotí a mi hemanita** – grito el niño sonriendo al entrar y ver a sus padres –** Tiyo Ed** – dijo el niño sonriendo, abrió sus brazos para que el joven le cargará._

_**Hola Royce** – dijo mirando los brillantes ojos ámbar del pequeño rubio – **me alegra que ya tengas una hermanita **– le sonrió._

_**Ti **– el niño lo abrazó sonriendo – **nonde ta tiyo Al** – preguntó el niño curioso, mirando hacia todos lados._

_**Hijo, no lo encontrarás desde esa altura, recuerda el tío Al es gigante** – sonrió el pelinegro al ver las facciones de Fullmetal deformes por su comentario._

_**Ya me las pagarás –** masculló entre dientes el joven que llevaba en brazos al niño – **gracias a Dios te pareces a tu madre Royce -**_

_**No **– hizo puchero – **Rois no** – movió la cabeza de un lado a otro – **Royt, como papá** – sonrió viendo a donde se encontraban sus papas._

_**Ven con mamá cariño** – sonrió Riza **– has llegado saludando al Tío Ed y te has olvidado de tu madre **– dijo Riza extendiendo sus brazos._

_Ed caminó hacia ella sentando al niño a la orilla de la cama, a un lado de donde estaba Roy, quedando entre el matrimonio._

_**Ti mami, un beso** – dijo el niño acercando su cuerpo al de su madre, para que ella le abrazará con mucho cariño, beso sus mejillas y su frente. _

_**Mi niño, te quiero mucho** – dijo Riza muy contenta._

_**A papá tanien** – el niño señalo a su papá con su dedito, su mejilla aun estaba aprisionada entre la mano y labios de su madre._

_**Ajá, a papá también** – dijo sonriendo y separando su rostro a una distancia dondepodía depositar un casto besito en los labios de su esposo._

_**Muchas Felicidades a la familia Mustang, por su nuevo integrante** – dijo Ed viendo la escena con algo de celos, sin embargo estaba feliz de ver como su superior había olvidado su pasado y la ley de intercambio le daba una oportunidad, contaba con una familia, hermosa, ese niño era un ángel y su hija sería una nueva razón por la cual luchar y vivir._

_**Cuando contemplamos la felicidad de otros…**_

_**Los sentimientos de nuestro corazón desean algo parecido…**_

_**- Ed, algún día estarás en mi lugar y me sentiré muy honrado en acompañarte para compartir esa felicidad** – le dijo Roy mirando hacia la puerta, donde aparecían más amigos._

_**Por fin, podré conocer a mi hija** – dijo Riza con un rostro iluminado de alegría._

_**Es preciosa –** dijo Winry entregándole a la madre el pequeño bebé._

_Los ojos de Riza se llenaron de lagrimas al ver el rostro de su niña, era tan linda, se parecía tanto a su papá, Roy Mustang, el amor de su vida, agradecía en silencio a Dios por la segunda oportunidad que la vida le había otorgado, el contemplar los milagros que la naturaleza de ser mujer le permitía, dar vida, era excelente…_

_**Elizabeth **– susurró besando su frente, la pequeña mantenía su manita aferrada al dedo que su mamí le ofrecía – **bienvenida cariño** – las lagrimas se deslizaban en sus mejillas sin poder contenerse – **soy tu mami, cuidaré de ti y te amaré** – dijo en voz baja observando los ojitos grises, igual de brillantes que los de su marido, se quedó hipnotizada por un instante, cuando logró salir de ese momento, sonrió, alzó su rostro clavando su mirada en la de su esposo **– se parece a ti** – dijo abriendo sus labios sin sonido, la emoción le hacía un nudo en la garganta, recordaba la felicidad que había experimentado cuando le habían entregado a su pequeño Roy en brazos, se había sentido algo triste al darse cuenta que físicamente era su copia, tenía la esperanza que en carácter se pareciera a su papá y no se había equivocado, pero ahora el ver la copia de su general en su pequeña, le llenaba completamente._

_Roy le observó brindándole una sonrisa, tomó su mano libre y la besó, asintiendo, había aprendido a comunicarse con su mujer de todas las formas posibles, con la mirada, con su cuerpo, con sus labios, pero cuando estos no emitían sonido sabía que era un mensaje secreto, algo especial que le hacía sentir más que feliz._

_**No quisiera interrumpir** – dijo Havoc observando la escena **– pero… -**_

_**Havoc, te han dicho que eres muy oportuno** - dijo Winry reprochándole su comportamiento._

_La pareja giró sus rostros para mirar a sus amigos._

_**Mucha gracias por esta aquí** – dijo Riza contenta **– significa mucho para nosotros** – finalizó las palabras de gratitud, conocía a la perfección al hombre que se encontraba a su lado y sabía que difícil se le hacía pronunciar esas palabras, pero igual sabía que las sentía en su corazón y estaba de acuerdo con ellas. _

_**Es un placer, somos compañeros de trabajo, somos amigos** – dijo Falman._

_**Si no tienen nada que agradecer** – dijo Fuery._

_**Y… ¿ Cómo se llama la niña ? –** preguntó curiosa Shiezka._

_**Elizabeth **– respondió Roy._

_**Elizabeth Mustang** – dijo Riza feliz con la idea de que su hija portará ese nombre._

_La cara de sorpresa de sus compañeros, se convirtió en sonrisas, al conocer el origen del nombre, definitivamente era un nombre especial para ellos._

_**mmm, ese nombre es muy lindo** – dijo Winry, viendo sonreír al equipo inseparable de Roy._

_**Hai, lindo y especial¿cierto general ?** – preguntó Breda, despertando la curiosidad de las chicas que no sabían de que hablaba._

_Roy no respondió, se limito a mirar a su hija que cerraba sus ojos para quedar a merced del dios de los sueños, al igual que a su mujer y a su hijo, le amaría y protegería hasta con su propia vida…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Muchas gracias por acompañarme en este mi primer fic de la pareja Roy x Riza, si recibo más de 6 reviews prometo subir un épilogo._

_Agradezco a las personas que leyeron , en especial a las que dejaron sus reviews: Unubium, the hawk eye, vale chan, Jun tao chan, walking, Hanae-Kotara, lucero, Xris._

_Espero que me sigan el siguiente fic , que subiré para el martes si Dios quiere, ya dependerá del tiempo que tenga, aún debo organizar mi tiempo con el trabajo. _

_Les aprecia al chan_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, sólo la idea de la historia es mía._

**_Épilogo_**

_Observando a dos pequeños jugar, en el patio de su casa, su hogar, se encontraba un hombre joven, atractivo y fuerte, sonreía al sentir una calidez recorrer su cuerpo, al percibir la felicidad y sonrisas dibujadas en los rostros de sus hijos, un pequeño rubio de 6 años corriendo detrás de su pequeña hermana, una princesita pelinegra huyendo de su persecutor._

_**¿ Qué haces?** - preguntó el recién llegado, entraba al despacho cerrando la puerta una vez que se sabía observado por el joven militar._

_**Observar** – respondió volviendo la vista hacia el lugar donde estaban sus pequeños._

_**Y pensar, que hace años que ofrecí la mano de mi nieta a un joven militar** – guardó silencio mirando de reojo al militar, intentado no perder de vista su reacción – **éste dijo que dejáramos la decisión a ella** – sonrió complacido al verse captar por completo la atención del joven._

_**¿ A qué viene esto?** – cuestionó sin saber el mismo el origen de su pregunta._

_**Si ese joven hubiese aceptado mi propuesta se hubiera ahorrado muchos años de soledad** – respondió el anciano que estaba situado a un lado de él – **desde siempre he pensado que** **su respuesta fue estúpida –**_

_**Roy Mustang**, un joven militar que hacia pocos años había tomado la decisión de disfrutar de la felicidad, ignorando las leyes de la alquimia, había confesado su amor a la mujer que amaba cuando pensaba que la vida se le arrebataría y con ello ya no habría más tiempo, había escuchado millones de veces **" Hay más tiempo que vida",** pero en ese momento se daba cuenta de la verdad " la vida y el tiempo se terminaban juntos"._

_**El que no arriesga no gana** – escuchó decir – **Los demonios del pasado son liberados a medida en que tú des ese permiso - **_

_Roy le miró interrogante, admiraba a ese hombre, sabiduría, eso llevaban cada de una de sus palabras, los años de vida no eran en vano, al contrario, años de vivencia, años de experiencia, sonrió al darse cuenta que aún seguía temiendo… a lo desconocido, había visto muchas cosas, las necesarias para saber que todo en esta vida tenía un precio, la mayoría era alto, sin embargo, no siempre era como la Alquimia pedía._

_**Temo perderlos** – suspiró – **los amo tanto, a ella , mi Riza, Roy, Elizabeth, mis hijos, tengo miedo de descubrir que todo es un sueño , algo creado en mi mente , un anhelo de mi corazón nacido de mis fantasías **– dijo clavando su vista en la del anciano._

_**Los sueños son realidades alternas de nuestros deseos inconscientes** – giro su rostro observando a sus bisnietos – **Y la realidad , es parte de la conciencia, ellos son reales , ninguno se desvanecerá **– sonrió el anciano al ver que su nieta se unía al juego de sus hijos – **esas son sonrisas, muestras de felicidad, reflejos de paz** –posó una mano en hombro del militar para darle ánimo y valor – **ve con ellos, únete a su felicidad… ellos son tu familia –**_

_Roy asintió, agradeciendo en silencio al abuelo de su esposa, el apoyo y las palabras que le brindaba le ayudaban a darse cuenta que tan importante era perdonarse a si mismo de sus pecados._

**_Cuando el arrepentimiento viene de corazón…_**

_Un perdón sincero llena nuestra alma… _

_Roy salió al jardín quedando a escasos pasos de su redención, observó a su mujer e hijos sonreír, un desborde de felicidad, no había duda sus rostros reflejaban los secretos de su corazón. _

_**- Cariño** – lo llamó su mujer caminando hacia él._

_- ... - Roy guardó silencio , la vio caminar hacia él, sin apartar su vista de su contrastante figura, un enigma, como podía esconder tal fragilidad, su alma, en un estuche tan resistente, su cuerpo._

_Riza rodeo el cuello de su esposo y acercándolo al de ella rozó sus labios – **sabes que te amo¿Cierto? –**_

_El hombre asintió fijando sus oscuras pupilas en los hermosos ojos miel de su esposa, rodeo su cintura abrazándola , Riza recargó su cabeza en su pecho, escuchando los latidos del corazón del hombre que la mantenía fuertemente cercada con sus brazos ._

_La respiración acompasada y los latidos de su corazón susurraban una suave melodía – **gracias **– musitó Roy cerrando sus ojos, perdiéndose en el aroma embriagador del perfume de su esposa._

_**-ahhh**- quiso incorporarse para mirarle, sin embargo la ligera fuerza presentada por lo brazos de su marido no le permitieron moverse._

_**-No sé cuanto más durará** – guardó silencio meditando en las siguientes palabras – **pero todos los años que has estado a mi lado han sido los mejores – **finalizó deslizando sus dedos entre los cabellos dorados que caían libres en la espalda de su esposa._

_Riza esbozó una sonrisa** – los suficientes para seguir disfrutando de nuestra felicidad – **respondió apartando su cabeza de su pecho, buscó su mirada para inyectarle un poco de calidez, sin embargo fue un intento inútil al darse cuenta que sus ojos se encontraban cerrados._

_**- Tal vez falte poco** – susurró abriendo sus ojos, cruzando su mirada con la de su mujer – recuerda la ley de equivalencia de intercambio -_

_**- No puedes seguir pagando...** –_

_Roy levantó su dedo índice a la altura de los labios de Riza interrumpiéndole, - **Tu y yo sabemos que esto no es eterno **- sonrió – **mientras este a tu lado, lo disfrutaré como si cada minuto fuera una última oportunidad** – dirigió su mano libre para acomodar un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja de la rubia, deslizó su dedo indice para aprisionar la barbilla de su esposa entre éste y el dedo pulgar, acercó su rostro y deposito un dulce beso en sus suaves y rosados labios._

_- **de acuerdo** – dijo contra los labios masculinos._

_**- ¡ PAPÁ !** – grito Elizabeth abrazando las piernas de su padre, interrumpiendo el momento romántico de la pareja._

_Ambos dirigieron sus miradas hacia donde estaba la niña pelinegra , soltando risitas al ver que su hermano se acercaba, se movió para protegerse del agarré de su hermano, se metió entre el hueco que había sus padres, abrazándose más fuerte._

_**- Te atrape** – dijo el niño rubio que jalaba de su vestido._

_**- No** – dijo la niña –** papá sube **– la pequeña elevó sus brazos para que su padre la cargará._

_- **Eso es trampa Elí** – el niño frunció el ceño – **papá no juega** -_

_**- Si, papá juega** – dijo la pelinegra mientras su padre la tomaba en brazos._

_**- Mi pequeña traviesa** – besó su frente – **hasta cuando dejarás de hacer enfadar a tu hermano** – brindo una sonrisa llena de dulzura a su hija._

_- **Roy, cariño avisa al abuelo que ya es hora de irnos a comer** – dijo Riza poniéndose a la altura de su hijo, pasó un dedo delineando desde su frente hasta la punta de su nariz-_

_- **Si mamá** – el niño sonrió al sentir el delicado contacto de su madre, se acercó a su rostro para darle un beso, después corrió hacia la casa en busca del abuelo._

_**- Yo tanien quiello** – dijo la niña observando a su hermano correr hacia la casa._

_Roy la dejó en el piso para verle perderse en el pasillo, era una niña sana, llena de vida, igual que su Riza._

_**- Me preguntó** – hizó una pausa observando a su esposa incorporarse **– hasta cuando me acostumbraré a esos dos niños - **_

_**- Pues...** – Riza le miró con una sonrisa traviesa bailando en sus labios – **que tal si la idea de tres empieza a caminar por tu mente – **_

_Roy abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, pero la mano de su esposa fue más rápida, la poso en su nuca y lo atrajo para besarle con ternura, con suave lentitud, agradeciendo por todo el amor que él estaba dispuesto a dar a su familia._

_**- Te amo –** susurró atrayéndola más hacia él, sus manos se asieron a su cintura, demostrándole que jamás le dejaría ir._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_- **Y pensar que hace muchos años esos dos se resistían a su destino** – sonrió un hombre de edad avanzada que contemplaba la escena desde una ventana._

_**- Tito** – se escucharon los gritos de sus bisnietos – **a comer** -_

_**- Ya voy** – se giró saliendo del despacho para ir al encuentro de los niños._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_El álbum de fotografías de la familia Mustang se encontraba completo, el pequeño Eliot de Cabellos negros y ojos ámbar ocupaba un lugar espacial en él, al igual que los otros pequeños, Roy Y Elizabeth estaban felices con la llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia._

_- **Ahora lo sé, la ley de equivalencia de intercambio es justa , mi tiempo de pagar por mis pecados se terminó en el momento en que mi Riza sacrificó su vida por mí, en ese mismo momento supe que el amor no tiene valor que le asemeje, ahora estoy seguro , que mi tiempo de disfrutar a lado de mi esposa e hijos es ahora y es así como comprendí que tenía derecho a ser feliz** – Roy escribía en las hojas blancas que se encontraban en la parte final del álbum._

_**- ¿ Trabajando General ? **– se escuchó la voz femenina desde la entrada ._

_**- No, sólo terminó de acomodar recuerdos de la familia** – cerró el álbum, fijando su vista en las letras doradas – **Familia Mustang** **/ Hawkeye **– sonrió al recordar en la insistencia del abuelo de Riza en grabar también el apellido de la rubia._

_- **Roy¿ ocurre algo ?** – preguntó preocupada Riza al observar a su marido demasiado tranquilo, eso era muy extraño, si de alguien sus pequeños habían heredado lo activos, era de él , de su General._

_**- Nada –** respondió – **Y los niños** – preguntó._

_**- Durmiendo** – dijo acercándose a su esposo, puso sus manos en los hombros de Roy empezando a mover sus manos con cuidado, suavemente – Tú también deberías ir a dormir -_

_**- Hai** – Roy asintió, se levantó de su asiento, rodeo la silla acomodándola en su lugar, girándose fijo su vista en su esposa, se veía hermosa, a la luz de la luna, como un ángel, se acercó a ella sin darle tiempo la alzó en brazos y la llevó hacia su alcoba._

_Riza paso sus brazos al cuello de su marido sintiendo como sus pasos lentos les llevaban hacia su habitación, sintió la suavidad de su cama cuando el le deposito con suma delicadeza , antes de soltarle le besó en los labios._

_Después de un tiempo de esperar a que su esposa se entregará a un sueño reparador, a un mundo de descanso, le contempló, su fino perfil, tan bien delineado nuevamente gracias a los rayos de luna que entraban por la ventana, se acercó y la abrazó acercándola a él._

_- **Te amo, mi Riza, a ti , Ángel de mi vida** – susurró contra su cuello, cerrando sus ojos, trayendo a su mente el rostro de su esposa, nunca se cansaría de observarlo, esa era la regla de la acepción._

_OoOoOoOoOoOo_

_" **Cuando la ley de equivalencia de intercambio te hace creer merecedor de una vida de sufrimiento, es entonces cuando las normas cambian y las reglas se rompen, es cuando la balanza se equilibra , y es por fin que la liberación de un alma conoce la felicidad.**_

**_El amor es la excepción que rompe la ley de equivalencia de intercambio, todos tienen oportunidades de trazar su propio destino, todos tienen en sus manos la elección de amar " _**

**_Memorias del General de Brigada Roy Mustang _**

**_OoOoOoOoOoOo_**

_Hola, disculpen la demora, ya estoy acá por fin dejando el épilogo, espero sea de su agrado, es mi primer Royai y he quedado satisfecha, pues ya pronto subiré el segundo, así que estén al pendiente._

_Agradezco a todas las personas que leyeron este fic y en especial a las que tomaron de su tiempo para dejar sus reviews: Neko chan, Lady chan( mi sobri), Forsak, Hanae chan, The Hawk Eye, Mary, Vale chan, Xris chan, Unubium, TAO Chan, Walking, lucero._

_Hasta la próxima entrega_

_Les aprecia AL chan._


End file.
